


Cops: Coruscant Guard Edition

by BethanyOgilvie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Troopers - Freeform, Clones, Cops, Coruscant Guard, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars the Clone Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethanyOgilvie/pseuds/BethanyOgilvie
Summary: Short stories following the day to day life of the Coruscant Guard.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Thire

“This is our third call for this guy this week. He’s probably going to be arrested tonight.” Commander Thire said tiredly, pulling up to the scene outside a bar. A couple other guards had a man detained. The man was nude. 

“Terry, we’ve talked about this. You can’t just take your clothes off in public.” Thire said, exiting the patrol speeder.  


“I understand that, but you need to put your clothes back on.” Thire explained.  


“Yeah, there’s kids here...” another guard reasoned, offering Terry his clothes.  


“No! No! I’m not going to! I’ll get heat stroke!!” Terry yelled, backing away.  


“What else have you had man, just booze or did you treat yourself to something extra?” Thire asked, taking out his datapad and pulling up Terry’s priors.  


Disorderly conduct  
Public drunkenness  
Indecent exposure  
Use of spice, etc  


The list went on. He was a nonviolent offender, but he did have a habit of resisting arrest.  


“Just the booze Officer.” Terry assured him, Thire was pretty certain the man wasn’t high on something, but he had to ask.  


“Alright Terry, since this is your third offense this week, we’re going to have to take you in.” One of the other guards said, producing a pair of restraints. One glance at those and Terry quickly hopped on a patrol speeder bike.  


“No, no. Terry, get off the bike. Come on, get off the bike.” The guard who owned the bike sounded disheartened that a naked man was now sitting astride his mode of transportation.  


Terry tried to start the bike but, in his severely drunk state, couldn’t. There was a quick snapping sound and then the sound of electricity as taser probes shot into Terry’s side. The man’s muscles seized up and the guards were able to restrain Terry, who yelled obscenities at them. Once in cuffs, Terry was placed into the back of a patrol speeder.  


“I’m sorry man, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. My old lady has just been getting on me and I needed a break.” Terry slurred.  


“I know Terry. You’re going to be booked tonight and sober up okay.” Thire said, typing up the booking report on his datapad.  


“Have a good night Terry.” Thire added as he shut the patrol speeder door.  


  
The night was just beginning.  



	2. Stone

“He’s turning onto 34th! No signs of stopping! Speed up to 102mph.” Commander Stone reported, pursuing the subject in his patrol speeder, lights flashing and siren blaring. Other drivers scrambled to get out of the way.  


“We’re speeding towards you!” Came the reply, his fellow guard trooper. There were also some Coruscant security force officers in the chase as well.  


“Stand by with the transport if I lose him!” Stone ordered, an acknowledgment coming over the secure comm. He had to admit, driving a fast speeder was thrilling. He had pulled his subject over for reckless driving, he had nearly taken out some pedestrians on a platform. The man had pulled over but took off as Stone approached him. He didn’t like acting as a basic security force, none of the guard members did, but high speed chases were something he did like.  


The man he was chasing was a good driver, executing sharp turns, dives, and quick ascents like a professional. Stone smirked, _I’m better though_. When he was clear, he tried to spin the speeder out, bumping the left back edge of it with the front of his speeder. The man kept control.  


“Pit maneuver failed. I’m not sure about attempting it again as we’re getting back into traffic. How is that back up coming?” Stone asked into his comm.  


“They’re trying, the security force doesn’t have our fast speeders. I’d send Thire’s squad but they’re detaining Terry again.”  


“Good ol’ Terry.” Stone snickered.  
They sped through oncoming traffic, other drivers flying out of their way blaring their own horns at him.  


“Why? I’m the one chasing this lunatic!” Stone mumbled. Finally the man descended and stopped on a landing platform.  


“He’s bailing out!” Stone yelled into his comm. Stone swung his speeder around, bumping the Trandoshan who jumped out of the ditched speeder. The Trandoshan fell to the ground and Stone jumped out of his speeder, tackling the man as he tried to get to his feet.  


A struggle ensued, Stone trying to detain the Trandoshan as the other grabbed Stone’s leg around the thigh.  


“Let go!” Stone ordered as he felt the Trandoshan tried to flip him. It wasn’t going to work. Stone put his weight and the weight of his armor on the Trandoshan’s back, throwing him off balance.  


Just then another guard member tackled the Trandoshan, pushing both him and Stone to the ground.  


“He has my leg!” Stone shouted, his comrade grabbing the Trandoshan’s arm.  


“Let him go or you’ll be tased!” His comrade, Striker, threatened. Between the two of them, they were able to subdue Trandoshan with their bodyweight until the security force arrived.  


It took 4 men to put the Trandoshan, high on something, in restraints. Once he was in the security force’s patrol speeder, Stone ran the tags on the speeder the Trandoshan had fled in.  


“Yup, it’s stolen from the upper sector.” He noted, Striker checking the name of the owner who’d reported it stolen.  


“Well, Mr. uh...yeah I can’t pronounce that. But I’m sure he’ll be glad to see his speeder back. Unless he’s already purchased a replacement.” Striker noted.  
Stone nodded, that was one of the things that irritated him about Coruscant. The rich seemed to soar above the poor, figuratively and literally. Life was great as long as you didn’t look down.


End file.
